Juliet's Diary Entries
by Tswizzle.BMA.13
Summary: Juliet's thoughts during the play.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Today is the day my father will be having his party he's been talking about for days. He tells me about Paris all the time and how we shall be husband and wife in little time, but I've never even met him. Today at the party though, we shall be introduced. My wonder Nurse laid out the clothes I shall wear. A long red corseted dress with golden accents all over. It is absolutely lovely. My Nurse is now braiding my long black hair down my back. Oh how her hands are like magic when it comes to hair. She is finished now and placed my favorite hair accessory upon my head. She tells me how stunning I am. I shall leave now. Wish me luck with Paris!

With Love Juliet


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Why does life hate me? Tonight was the best night of my existence with none to compare.

I was dancing the night away when I took a small break to catch my breath. There was he! He snatched me behind a pillar before I knew what was happening. Before I knew it, we began to sin. His sweet, smooth, and soft lips were on mine, and mine on his. If ever I didn't regret sinning this would be one of two times. The second being when we kissed again. But all too soon it twas over when my mother asked my Nurse to call for me. When I asked my Nurse who he was she said she didn't know. She found out and she told me it was Romeo, a Montague. Oh how my life is ruined!

With Love Juliet


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Oh how this night keeps getting better! I was on my balcony dreaming of Romeo and there he was. At first I thought it was just my imagination getting the best of me. When I heard his voice I knew it was him in person. I told Romeo we were moving rather quickly. As soon as the words came out of my mouth I regretted them, thinking he would leave me right there. He didn't and we agreed upon marriage! There are only two people who shall know. One of the two will be my Nurse, who I will send for Romeo in the morning. The Friar, who shall marry us, will be the other. Soon I will no longer be Juliet Capulet but Juliet Montague!

With Love Juliet


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Where is my Nurse? I sent for her at nine and she said she would only be a half of an hour. What is taking her so long? Does she not know the suspense of not knowing might kill me? Why has three hours past and she not returned? Oh how I wish her legs were not so lame and feeble, than she could walk faster to let me know the news. But she is old, slow, heavy, and clumsy. Oh how I wish she would just hurry up!

Here she is. I shall now find out my fate.

With Love Juliet


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

It is done. After Nurse came back and told me the details I went to the Friar's cell to meet Romeo. Although it was small and never how I imagined, the ceremony was magical. For at that moment it was official. I was his and he was mine. Oh how I wish our families were not enemies for I know my parents would love him almost as much as I do. Unfortunately we could not stay long in each other's arms without suspicion from our parents. Tonight he shall come to see me. I cannot wait to see my husband again!

With Love Juliet


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

I know it has been only a few hours since I have seen Romeo but it seems likes years have pass. I am dressed in what I shall wear tonight for my husband. Oh how I love to say that. It is a long eloquent white dress, corseted, of course, with flower beads from the top of my shoulders to the bottom hem. I received it as a present from my parents a few months ago. I never wore it for it was much too beautiful for an ordinary occasion. Tonight I have to look my best for him. Oh my Nurse is here and she looks saddened, I shall write as soon as I can.

With Love Juliet


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

My cousin, Tybalt is dead! In case that is not bad enough Romeo is banished. My cousin and husband… Gone! The only good thing is that it is not the other way around or I may not be able to survive. I sent my Nurse to find Romeo and give him my ring to know I forgive him. She said he is hidden in the Friar's cell and that he will be here tonight. Although it troubles me much, I mustn't cry for I do not want Romeo to see me with red, swollen eyes. Oh Tybalt, my cousin, my childhood best friend, dead. Romeo, my husband, my other half, banished. Oh diary why must hatred get the very best of people?

With Love Juliet


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

Romeo came. We spent the night together. He was the whole time apologizing about Tybalt. We both comforting each other saying everything would be alright. A few times either Romeo or I would interrupt one another's endless babble about the future with a small kiss. During our time together, I felt Romeo start to rustle and I tried to make him stay, saying it was only the nightingale, not the lark. But when he agreed to stay, I heard it again it was surely the lark with it singing so out of tune. As I was telling him to go, Nurse confirmed it saying, Mother was coming. Then he left not a moment before mother appeared in my room. I must go now.

With Love Juliet


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary,

The worst thing has happened. My parents are going to make me marry Paris! I know not what to do. Nurse tells me Paris is much better than Romeo and besides Romeo is banished anyways. But my heart does not feel that way. I tell her I must go to the Friar's cell to confess my displeasing attitude. I no longer trust my Nurse. Hence I will not tell her what I am about to do there. For if Friar cannot help me, nobody can. I shall have no reason to live. I truly do not understand why my mother and father want me married to Paris so badly. I must go now.

With Love Juliet


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary,

This shall be my last entry. Friar Lawrence gave me a solution to my problem. I shall not go in full details of the plan for I myself do not understand them. However I will give some key details. Then I must hide you forever so no one will know of this plan. First it is a fake poison I must take. It shall make me appear dead, with a low heartbeat and small breaths. Then in forty-two hours I shall awake to the Friar and my Romeo and we shall live happily ever after.

I am so nervous though. What if the poison doesn't work and I'll awake to Paris in the morning. Or worse what if it shall kill me? Thank you for always being there for me diary. I shall hide you under the tree I have had so many memories with. I shall take the poison now.

With Love Juliet


End file.
